The present invention generally relates to a technical field of the organic films. Particularly, the invention relates to the technology for producing organic films having high quality.
The organic EL device is one of the most recently notable display elements, and has excellent features of high brightness and high response speed. The organic EL device includes light-emitting areas, which emit lights in three different colors of red, green and blue, and are arranged on a glass substrate. In the light-emitting area, an anode electrode film, a hole injection layer, a hole transporting layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transporting layer, an electron injection layer and a cathode electrode film are laminated in this order. Coloring substances added into the light emitting layers develop a red, green or blue color.
Reference numeral 203 in FIG. 8 denotes a conventional organic film-forming apparatus in which a vapor deposition vessel 212 is disposed inside a vacuum chamber 211. The vapor deposition vessel 212 includes a vessel body 221 of which an upper portion thereof is covered with a lid 222 having one or plural discharge openings 224 formed therein.
A powdery organic vapor deposition material 200 is placed inside the vapor deposition vessel 212.
A heater 223 is arranged at a side face and a bottom face of the vapor deposition vessel 212. When the interior of the vacuum chamber 211 is evacuated and the heater 223 generates heat, the temperature of the vacuum deposition vessel 212 rises to heat the organic vapor deposition material 200 inside the vacuum deposition vessel 212.
When the organic vapor deposition material 200 is heated to the vapor deposition temperature or higher, a vapor of the organic material fills the vapor deposition vessel 212, and is discharged into the vacuum chamber 211 through the discharge openings 224.
A substrate conveyer 214 is arranged above the discharge openings 224. When the substrate 205 is held by a holder 210 and the substrate conveyer 214 is operated, the substrate 205 passes immediately above the discharge openings 224, and the vapor of the organic material discharged through the discharge opening 224 reaches the surface of the substrate 205, thereby forming an organic film (such as, a hole injection layer, a hole transporting layer or the like).
When the substrates 205 are passed through above the discharge openings 224 one by one in the state that the vapor of the organic material is being discharged, organic films can be formed successively on a plurality of the substrates 205.
The vacuum vessel as mentioned above is described in, for example, JP-A 2003-293120.